Black or White
Black or White by Michael Jackson is featured in Michael, the eleventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions (except Blaine, Sugar and Tina). This is the last song performed in the episode. New Directions sing it together in the auditorium and all of the Dalton Academy Warblers join in, except for Sebastian, who sits in the audience enviously. Blaine is absent during this performance because he was slushied earlier in the episode by the Warblers. Sugar and Tina were absent for unknown reasons, but references in the following episodes hint at them being ill. After the song, Sebastian explains it will take a lot more than a Michael Jackson number to beat the Warblers at Regionals. Santana and Kurt reveal the tape with Sebastian's voice admitting to having put rock salt in the slushie that injured Blaine. The New Directions leave, with Artie hollering "School's out!" Lyrics Artie: Ow! Ow! I took my baby on a Saturday bang Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same Rachel: Now I believe in miracles And a miracle has happened tonight Hee! Ah! Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hoo! Kurt: They print my message in the Saturday sun I had to tell them I ain't second to none Mercedes: And I told about equality And it's true either Mercedes with Santana: You're wrong or you're right Artie: Whoo! Ah! Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white Artie: Hee! Don't bet! Rachel: Heehee! Santana with New Directions: I am tired of this devil I am tired of this stuff I am tired of this business So, when the going gets rough I ain't scared of your brother I ain't scared of no sheets I ain't scared of nobody Girl, when the goin' gets mean Artie: Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations Causing grief in human relations It's a turf war on a global scale I'd rather hear both sides Of the tale, see, it's not about races Just places, faces where your blood Comes from is where your space is I've seen the bright get duller I'm not going to spend My life being a color Kurt: Don't tell me you agree with me When I saw you kicking Kurt with Mercedes: Dirt in my eye Rachel, Santana and Artie with New Directions: But, if You're thinking about my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said if You're thinking of being my baby It don't matter if you're Black or white I said, If you're thinking of being my brother It don't matter if you're Black or white Santana: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Rachel: Whoo! Black or white! Artie with New Directions (The Choir): It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Rachel: Yeah!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) It's tough for you to get by ('Santana: Yeah yeah yeah!) It's black, it's white (Santana: Woo!) It's tough for you to get by (Rachel: Black or white!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) It's tough for you to get by ('Santana: Woo!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) ('Santana: C'mon!) It's black, it's white, (Artie: 'Whoo!) ('Santana: Aah) It's tough for you to get by (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) It's black, it's white It's tough for you to get by It's black, it's white Artie: Whoo!... Trivia *Kevin McHale, Naya Rivera, Amber Riley, Chris Colfer, Lea Michele and Damian McGinty recorded this song in the studio. Even though Rory (McGinty) doesn't have a solo part, he provides back-up vocals. *Tina and Sugar were absent in this performance. Tina was featured earlier in the episode during Bad, and Sugar has been absent all episode. *The order in which the faces of the Glee kids appear is: Finn, Brittany, Puck, Mike, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Kurt, Rory, Santana, Quinn and finally, Artie. Gallery bow1.png bow2.png bow3.png bow4.png bow5.png 3x11_kurtana.gif bow6.png bow7.png bow8.png bow9.png Tumblr_lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1_500.gif bow10.png bow11.png bow12.png bow13.png bow14.png bow15.png bow16.png bow17.png bow18.png bow19.png bow20.png bow21.png bow22.png bow23.png bow24.png bow25.png 403610 291909500862760 130080290379016 745012 48135502 n.jpg BWArtie.jpg BWKurt.jpg BWRachel.jpg BWSantana.jpg 941940_1328154411741_full.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three